


A Spark Of Something Sexy

by Naturalized



Series: Stiles Getting Laid Because Of Magic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Cuddly Derek, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Marking, Peter Starts Singing, Porn With Plot, Protective Derek, Rimming, Sassy Peter Hale, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Song Lyrics, Spark Stiles, Witches, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturalized/pseuds/Naturalized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a boring day. Wait....A boring day? That doesn't exist in his world.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles' Spark shows itself five different times and the wolves sense it in him, and the one time he has nothing to do with a hook up. 5+1 Fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friends or Boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at summaries! :D
> 
> This is just an experiment to develop my writing and also my smut. I'v only written one other fic that had a little heat in it but other than that this is my first time writing Pure Smut. So...I hope you enjoy and Constructive criticism is always welcome!

The first sound Scott hears in the morning is the incessant buzzing of his phone from the pocket of his pants...which happen to be all the way across the room. **Ugh.**

"What do you want Stiles?" He mumbles once he crawls from the confines of his bed and across the floor to grab his phone and then to retreat back to the safety and warmth of his blankets.

"Good morning to you too Scott, I'm doing just fine." Stiles quips back, and Scott can almost feel him rolling his eyes over the phone. "I called to see if you were free to chill today...?"

Scott chews on his lip before answering. "Well...I was going to hang out with Allison today...Try and patch things up with her..." He said hesitantly.

"Dude! I haven't seen you in forever! Between you trying to mend things with Allison, dealing with being an Alpha, and me taking on lessons from Deaton, we never get Bro Time anymore!" Stiles whined, the sound growing louder at the end until it was all Scott could do to stand his ground.

"But...I gotta-" Scott started before being cut off by Stiles.

"I'll make you breakfast! Dude I just got the new _Bioshock Infinite:Burial At Sea_ game and I wanted to try it out today with you!" Stiles forced out quickly before Scott could straight out deny him.

"Will there be bacon?...And eggs?" Scott inquired, slowly losing his resolve.

"And sausage and bagels and Cranberry Juice! I know that's your favorite!" Stiles hummed, almost visibly waggling the offer under Scott's nose.

"Pick me up in twenty?" Scott sighed, kicking the blankets off and moving off his bed to grab a towel.

"Sure thing. Now go get your werewolf butt in the shower you probably smell like dog!" Stiles laughed hanging up to the sound of Scott sighing heavily and scoffing.

********************

Twenty minuets later Stiles is parked outside the McCall residence, patiently waiting for Scott to haul ass out of the house. He is just about to start honking the horn when the front door flies open and said friend piles into Stiles' Jeep with a soft huff.

"Good to see ya buddy!" Stiles says cheerfully, patting Scott on the shoulder as he makes a U-Turn to head back to his house.

"Yeah you too." Scott replies with a dopey smile plastered to his still half asleep face as Stiles drives down the road. His hair is still dripping from the shower and he starts shaking his head left to right a few times, making the droplets hit the windows and Stiles' cheek.

"Hey just because you're part of the dog family now, doesn't mean you gotta go shaking out your "coat" all over my car!" Stiles yelps, wiping the water from his face and eyeing Scott.

That's when it happens. In the split second that Stiles wasn't looking at the road. The moment right when a kid decided to run across the street to catch up with his friends on the other side.

And then suddenly the kid isn't in front of the Jeep anymore, the Jeep is still cruising down the street and Scott screams for Stiles to stop the car. He whirls around in his seat to see the kid running across the street to meet his friends...But...Behind them now, and when he looks back at Stiles the mischievous smile he gets back in return is one that sends a strange shiver down his spine. That's when he smells it, the distinct smell of Stiles' spark. Magic. Hot, sweet, and irresistible.

********************

They are sitting in Stiles' room. On his bed, controllers in hand and Stiles still smells...amazing, and he tries to ignore the smell wafting from his best friend, he really does try, but Scott just can't take it anymore.

"Jesus, Stiles!" Scott growls out loudly, turning to Stiles and roughly pushing him back on the bed by his hips. "Why do you smell so fucking good?"

"S-Scott?" Stiles get out before the werewolf is at his neck, lapping and sucking, and he is keening, tipping his head back to expose more skin. He knows exactly what he is doing, presenting himself to Scott's wolf, offering his neck to the beast, but something is telling him that it's right. While a small voice in the back of Stiles' mind is screaming that what is happening is wrong on so many levels. Stiles can't seem to find the means to care at the moment.

This really shouldn't be happening, and what Stiles meant by that was, he really shouldn't be getting turned on by his best friend-STRAIGHT BEST FRIEND-biting and sucking at his neck. He should be pushing Scott away, climbing off of his bed, putting distance between them, but he finds himself tangling his fingers into the light brown hair on Scott's head and holding him there, at his neck, blood rushing south at every soft grunt and bite that moves across his skin.

And if Stiles wants to keep this from getting any more weird than it already is, he should probably start thinking of things that will put his dick down, because at the rate things are going, he is going to be at full attention in about 2.5 seconds. Then he's reeling, the feeling of a hot hand rubbing against his erection through his jeans, causing him to ground out a moan as said hand is squeezing and tugging at the fabric.

"Smell so fucking hot." Scott growls again, tongue traveling up Stiles' neck to lick and bite at his earlobe, breathing hotly into his ear. Scott is pulling back, moving to get a leg between Stiles' and pressing Stiles farther into the mattress. All Stiles can do is whine at the loss of contact before breaking off into a moan when Scott rubs their hips together, and Stiles can feel just how much his best friend is turned on too. The heavy, thick pressure of Scott's dick rubbing against his hip is extremely hard to ignore when Scott drapes himself along Stiles' body to slot their lips together in a wet, sloppy kiss.When their lips part again it's only because Scott is peeling both their shirts off, tossing them to the ground and reclaiming his position over Stiles and his lips.  
  
Scott takes advantage of the distraction to run a hand up Stiles' chest to pinch and rub a thumb over the his left nipple, causing it to harden beneath the pad of his finger, a loud gasp from the boy and a rather harsh bite to his own bottom lip. Then said thumb is dragging a searing hot line down Stiles' stomach, to the button of his jeans and a hand is popping the button, dragging the zipper down and all he can do is buck his hips into the hand that dips down the front of his boxers to wrap around his dick.

His hands move of their own accord as Stiles slides his hands up Scott's back to dig his blunt nails into soft skin and drag them harshly down the length of Scott's spine, and the moan he gets from the boy above him is more than satisfactory. However his small victory is short lived, for his wrists are being grabbed roughly and pinned to the pillow above his head as he struggles to free himself from the tight grip. Being pinned down by a werewolf should not-should NOT- be one of Stiles' kinks, but hey, he knew the things he liked were weird.

"Ah! Scott!" Stiles gasps out, bucking his hips up into Scott's hand again and again, feeling the pre-cum making the friction slick and easy, and then the hand is gone. What he feels next is beyond anything his imagination could have come up with, because Scott is shucking both of their pants to slide their cocks together, thrusting his hips and using the pearls of pre-cum from the both of them as lube.

Back and forth. Stiles feels every push and pull Scott is making and it takes all his will power just to remember to breathe. If he didn't focus on that Stiles is sure he would be dead because his lungs are burning, aching for more air than they are getting. Thank god his dad is working the day shift because the noises Scott is making above him is causing him to reciprocate with his own moans and gasps.

"Fuck, Stiles! Feels so good, smell so good." And Scott is naturally limited with vocabulary, but this is just ridiculous. Stiles is just about to voice this observation when Scott chooses that exact moment to wrap his hand around both their dicks, making the pressure and heat way more intense than it was just moments ago.

And, yeah, Stiles doesn't have much to say or even think after that other than obscene moans and whines. His hands and wrists are still pinned to the pillow and it makes his shoulders ache on just the right side of painful when he arches his back on one long stroke of Scott's hand.

All the sensations are pooling low in his stomach and he knows it's coming soon, or rather HE'S coming soon. Stiles feels the need to warn Scott of his oncoming release but then Scott's thrusts stutter and become erratic, his grunting and moans come faster, and soon his chest and stomach is being coated in white hot stripes, and fuck, wow that should not drag him over the edge, but it does. Seeing his best friend cum on him, on his chest, sends him spiraling into his own orgasm and he's shouting Scott's name like a prayer into the silence of the house, back arching off the bed and the fist around him tightening and milking every last drop from him. He is slumping back against the comforter under him and his wrists are released as Scott rolls off to his side, panting heavily and wiping sweat from his neck and forehead.

He thinks its over, when suddenly he gets an itch in the middle of his chest and he drags his hand up his stomach to scratch at it. He's to lazy to actually lift his hand, and since he needs to take a shower anyways, he drags his fingers through the cooling stripes of cum, smearing it across his skin. And just because he's curious, he brings his fingers up to his lips, rolling the strange not bitter, but not sweet taste of Scott on his tongue. It's not a bad taste, and he has, again out of curiosity, tasted himself before. He barely hears the gasp that comes from next to him but he gazes over to see Scott's eyes fixed intensely on his lips that are wrapped around his fingers.

"That was so fucking hot." Scott moans, moving his hand to scoop some cum onto his fingers, bringing them up to Stiles' lips, and if Stiles moans around his fingers as he sucks them into his mouth, then that can be kept a secret between the two of them.


	2. Everything Is Always Peter's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles REALLY hates witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you are reading this then you already read my first chapter and I love you for making it this far! This entire fic is dedicated to my lovely Lizzy Lizard because without her I would never have even thought of writing this 5+1! So Yeah thank her for the birth of this guys!

It's Peter's fault. Everything is always Peter's fault.

"Go with Peter, they said. It'll be fun, they said." Stiles scoffed, looking around at the predicament they were in. Okay, nobody really said it would be fun, but Stiles needed to blame somebody for this. "This" being he and Mr. ZombieWolf himself, surrounded by chanting witches, making a circle around them and coming closer rather quickly. If it weren't for stupid Peter and his stupid singing-who was Stiles kidding Peter was a great singer. Who knew?-they would not even be in this situation.

"Shut up and stay behind me Stiles." Peter huffs out, moving to put himself between Stiles and "The Enemy", which in fact is useless since they are surrounded and Peter can't cover all sides. In the end they decide to stand back to back as the circle closes in around them and the coven leader steps forward.

"We warned you not to seek us out, young warlock." She said, addressing Stiles, and moving reveal a long, silver dagger from beneath her...Cloak? Robe? Stiles had to admit, this was the crappiest looking Coven he's ever seen, and he had watched the unrealistic American Horror Story: Coven, but this was just too much. He wanted to laugh really. They were all wearing cloaks of some color but they were all mix-matched, some too short or too long, and some of them even looked like Bathrobes!

"Okay, listen here, Witch-Bitch. We didn't come looking for you, we just stumbled along your little...Gathering." Stiles spit out, glancing over at the dead bodies that the Coven had sacrificed before they showed up. They managed to interrupt the ritual that the Witches had been preforming, and in the process had somehow freed the remaining two sacrifices. The lie slipped out easily and he winced slightly at the fact that it had come out so simply with no trouble. He really needed to stop lying so much, but in this case who really cared?

"We cannot let you go free now. We must complete the ritual before sunrise, and you will just have to fit the part. A young Warlock, and an Undead Werewolf, such a peculiar team." The leader droned on, reaching her free hand up to stroke the dagger that she held. "Surrender to us and we will make your deaths clean and quick."

Peter shook with silent laughter behind Stiles, and after a beat of silence started singing once again. "Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright. They just seem a little weird, Surrender! Surrender! But don't give yourself away!" The look he received from Stiles was just too much and he broke off into a loud, gleeful laugh. Stiles is gunna fucking kill him if they got out of this alive.

"Really Peter? Cheap Trick? I don't think the time is appropriate for your stupid singing." Stiles ground out between his teeth, because seriously, he was just about ready to ask the Witch-Bitch for her dagger and sacrifice Peter himself. Okay Stiles, think, there are seven of them and two of you, how can you get out of this without having Peter kill everyone?

"There are seven of them Peter, what do you suggest?" Stiles whispered to Peter, turning his head slightly to the right to glance over his shoulder at the older man. What he was not expecting was Peter to start singing. AGAIN.

"Seven Devils all around you, Seven Devils in your house! See I was dead when I woke up this morning, and I'll be dead before the day is done." Yep, Stiles was going to fucking murder him.

"Are you fucking serious right now??? Florence And The Machine??? You have seriously got to be fucking kidding me. You're gunna do this shit right now?" Stiles flailed, waving his hands wildly, feeling the need to punch Peter repeatedly.

"That's enough!!" The lady screamed, her wide eyes wild and crazed. Stiles was almost expecting her hair to turn into snakes and hiss at him, and the thought nearly made him laugh at his own stupid thoughts.

"'Cause sooner or later, We'll wonder why we gave up! The truth is everyone knows, Almost, almost is never enough!" Peter sang loudly, and Stiles was just so fucking done he didn't even have the words to comment this time. How the hell did Peter know Ariana Grande anyways??? That was apparently the breaking point for the woman, because then she shrieked-literally, high pitched shrieking-a battle cry and the other six witches lunged at the two.

Stiles wasn't really sure what to do other than try and fight off the two witches that came at him, while Peter struggled with the other four. Stiles could feel the electric current running under his skin, making him feel like he was covered in buzzing bees, and he knew something was about to happen. Deaton had yet to teach him how to use his magic in battle, but Stiles was sure it was going to happen right here any moment.

The buzzing grew stronger and stronger until suddenly, Peter was shoved back, bumping into Stiles and, without realizing it, setting off the spark. With a shout, Stiles squeezed his eyes closed as he was releasing all the pent up energy flowing through him. The woods grew silent around them, save for a heavy breath panting for air a few feet away from him, and Stiles popped his eyes open to see why. When he looked around he found Peter kneeling on the ground, his dark grey Henley torn and the skin beneath is cut open from the witches daggers. He then looked around them, to see said witches laying unconscious, at least 20 feet from them in crumpled heaps. His magic had done that. Stiles' magic had saved them from danger. He was an official badass.

"Peter? Are you alright?" Stiles asked, moving closer to check on the older man. Peter held out his hand, silently asking for help up and Stiles, like the nice person he is, grabbed Peter's hand and tried to pull him up to his feet. What he didn't expect, was for the werewolf to pull Stiles roughly into his lap and cup his face.

"That was absolutely amazing Stiles." Peter breathed, gazing at the younger boy with amazement and wonder in his eyes. Stiles stared back in shock and searched Peter's face, his gaze lingering on Peter's lips and flicking back up to bright blue eyes. Before he could reply his thanks to Peter, hot lips were on his, rough and insistent, and he melted instantly. Stiles moved to straddle Peter's lap, and the older man reached out to hold the younger by his hips, and kissed back more urgently. Soon enough, a clawed hand was gripping Stiles' ass, pulling him closer and digging in just slightly, making the boy gasp and jump slightly.

The slight prick of Peter's claws sends his blood rushing to places it shouldn't be, he shouldn't even be kissing the ZombieWolf, but he's writing it off as a Victory Kiss. Ya know like in the movies, how when the hero and heroine save the day and then share a heated kiss? Yeah like that except...yeah he's pretty sure they don't end up on the ground with their hands roaming into dangerous territory in the movies. But, that's exactly what happened. While Stiles was forming an explanation in his head, Peter had spun them around so Stiles was on his back, a layer of leaves the only thing between him and the cold earth. His hands are fisted in Peter's shirt and the wolf is licking at his lips, asking for permission that Stiles gives willingly.

Stiles absentmindedly hears a soft whimpering sound, only to realize he's the one making the noise and pulls back quickly. He didn't mean for things to get so far but screw it, they were well past the point of no return, and if he was going to hell better to do it with the devil himself.

"Not here." He get's out between labored breaths when Peter looks at him like he wants nothing more than to jump his bones right there. Peter grins mischievously and hauls Stiles up to his feet, only for the next second to throw him over his shoulder and take off at a jog. Stiles can only imaging the things that are going to happen when they get back to Peter's apartment.


End file.
